


Halloween at Sanctuary Hills

by remuslupinlover



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupinlover/pseuds/remuslupinlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuclear Fallout destroyed the world 213 years ago a week before Halloween. It's been a year since Sam Sheffield work up from her cryogenic slumber and Nick Valentine wants to help her feel better. This is what happens when all of the companions of Sanctuary Hills get the bright idea to throw a Halloween party. <br/>(Rated Explicit for sexual chapters later in the work. You have been warned.)<br/>I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan and Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my observation of all the Halloween decorations around Sanctuary Hills and how cute it would be to see the companions dressed up. The sex happens in Chapter 2 so if you don't want to read that you can skip to Chapter 3 without making your eyes bleed!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The houses made her sad. Their worn rusty frames barely holding together, the leaves that covered the floors, the dust that coated the furniture. The empty bed frames, the broken dressers and smashed kitchens. 

The worst was the decorations. 

Nuclear war had ravaged the world 212 years ago…in October. The week before Halloween. And now it had been a year since she had awoken from her cryo-sleep, 213 years since her last Halloween.

The families of Sanctuary Hills had once happily dressed up their houses with jack-o-lanterns and black and orange streamers, but now the decorations that hung on the walls were torn and damaged. Houses that were once filled with loving families who celebrate the special day handing out candies and chocolates now held settlers slowly thriving in a safe environment in the dangerous Commonwealth. Centuries ago, on Halloween, the children would run free through the neighborhood, and if she closed her eyes she could easily picture the children running from porch to porch, giggling with delight and screaming “trick or treat!” 

Did this post-apocalyptic world even still celebrate Halloween?

Sam walked slowly down the hallway of the yellow house, her left hand brushing against the faded pumpkin streamers that hung on the wall. She stopped at the doorway of the bedroom, sighing as she gripped the splintering door frame. 

“Bottlecap for your thoughts?” a voice called from inside the bedroom. 

Sam looked over at the synth detective laying against the headboard of the bed they shared. She managed a small smile, tilting her head to the side as she watched Nick Valentine loosen his tie and toss it on the side table. She stepped inside the room, sitting at the bed’s edge to pull off her worn leather boots. Nick leaned forward, gently running his left hand across her shoulders.

He was still hesitant with his touches, unsure if she even wanted them. Sam found it adorable yet frustrating beyond belief. After they had wrapped up the Eddie Winter case, they had separated briefly in Goodneighbor, only for Sam to seek him a few weeks later in Diamond City. The two had confessed their love for one another, Sam being the first one to admit her feelings and Nick knew he couldn’t hide his heart any longer. After that night they hadn’t looked back. The two partners were now completely inseparable. They had traveled back to Sanctuary Hills to give Preston progress reports and to start building trade routes to other new settlements. 

It had been a tiring day to say the least. While Sam led a group of settlers in the farm field to plant more crops for food, Preston had asked Nick to look over all of the turrets and generators, making sure power was at a maximum and security was as tight as it could be for the growing settlement. Nick had seen little of Sam, only briefly at the water pump where she was filling buckets to water the crops. She had given him a smile and a wink before Strong had distracted her with comments on how many buckets he could carry compared to her. 

But as the day’s end snuck up on the Sanctuary settlers, they had slowly starting turning in for the night. And Nick had wasted no time in leaving the small campfire to go to the bedroom of the old yellow house, knowing the Sam wouldn’t be long behind him. 

And now here she was, plopping down on the edge of the bed to pull her shoes off with a tired smile. Kicking her boots towards the wall, she quickly unbuttoned her flannel shirt, leaving her in a black short sleeve shirt. She tossed the flannel over the back of the desk chair that Nick’s trench coat hung over. She stood up to undo her belt and jeans, letting the torn denim pool at her feet. With a sigh of relief, she turned around and crawled onto the bed to lay against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder with Nick. 

Sam closed her eyes, letting her head fall against Nick’s shoulder. Her hand reached out blindly to find his metal hand, slowly letting her fingers caress the metal digits before gently lifting his hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss against the cold metal. She held his hand near her mouth, eyes still closed as she felt Nick shiver beside her. 

“You’re pricey; 2 bottlecaps for you thoughts?” he joked, turning his head so that his chin rested against the head on his shoulder. 

Sam smiled, pressing another sweet kiss on Nick’s hand before lowering the entwined hands back down to the bed. 

“Do you know what Halloween is Nick?” she asked quietly, turning her face in towards his neck, her words becoming muffled. She tilted her nose, trailing along his jaw line, carefully moving over the hole along his neck and chin. 

“Halloween? Sure I remember bits and pieces.” Nick said pulling away, freeing their hands so that he could wrap his arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling her against him. Sam immediately put a hand on his chest, snuggling against the synth’s body. 

“Old Nick didn’t dress up since he was a kid but he would hand out treats to the children that came to his door. Some years he accidentally forgot to turn the porch light on. Other times he had a case he was working.” Nick paused for a brief moment before continuing. “The last few years…with Jenny, she loved that kind of stuff. Carving pumpkins, baking treats. It was nice.” 

Sam smiled, fingers playing with a button on Nick’s shirt. She closed her eyes, imagine the Old Nick Valentine with his love Jenny, sitting on stools in a kitchen, carving pumpkins and sharing private jokes until the oven beeped. Jenny stood, wiping her hands on a rag before she opened the oven, using the rag to pull out a hot tray of freshly baked pumpkin shaped cookies. When she set the tray on the stove top to cool, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a firm chest. Old Nick pressed kisses against Jenny’s neck as they gently swayed to the song on the radio. 

“3 bottlecaps for some more thoughts.” Nick said, his left hand, the one covered in thin synthetic skin, reaching up to still hers on his chest. 

Sam huffed as she smiled, fingers playfully fighting against Nick’s. 

“I miss Halloween. Nate and I would sometimes dress up and go to parties but when Shaun was born we had it planned out.” Sam giggled, nuzzling Nick’s chest. 

“Nate was going to be the Silver Shroud, and I was going to be the Mistress of Mystery. And Shaun…Shaun was gonna be a tiny Grognak the Barbarian.” Sam couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped her mouth. 

Nick chuckled from under her, pulling his arm around her a little tighter. 

“Does the Commonwealth celebrate Halloween?” Sam asked softly, tilting her head up to look into the synth detective’s glowing eyes.

Nick frowned at her, his good hand reaching up to her face, his knuckles softly stroking her cheek. 

“I’m sorry Doll but I’m not too sure. I’ve heard talk about it a few years back in Diamond City but I don’t think anything came of it. Then again, most parents wouldn’t want to willingly send their kids up to the scary synth’s door, so maybe I just didn’t get any trick-or-treaters.” 

“You’re not a scary synth.” Sam said with a smile, leaning up to press a kiss to Nick’s cheek. She pulled away and laid her head back down on his chest, eyes falling shut again. 

The moment passed quietly, both reflecting on their own thoughts. Nick focused on Sam’s breathing. His metal hand in the middle of her back rose and fell with each breathe she took. His hand gently traveled down her side to hold her hip. 

“So you want to have another Halloween?” Nick said softly, staring at the ceiling. 

Sam nodded against his chest, hand gripping his shirt a bit tighter as she yawned. 

Nick smiled, blinking once before he began processing a plan in his head. When he blinked again, processing done, 10 minutes had past. Sam’s breathing had regulated out and Nick lay there, thinking that nothing could get better than having the lovely dame snuggled against him as she slept. 

If his pretty sweetheart wanted another Halloween celebration, Nick Valentine would try his best to make it happen. 

~ ~ ~

The days that followed confused Sam Sheffield. 

The first day she could hear some of the companions and settlers talking in hushed tones around the communal campfire when she was checking the crops. When she approached the group with a basket of mutfruit they immediately stopped talking, adverting their eyes. She thought it was weird, but once she started stirring the stew, Curie had started talking about planets and stars, and conversation slow took off again. 

The next day Strong, MacCready, and Cait had all left suddenly to “tie up a few loose ends and collect some supplies”. Sam didn’t think much of it, giving them each a hug goodbye (forcing Cait) and making them promise to come back safely. 

The next day Hancock came bounding into Sanctuary Hills with a massive grin on his face, waving madly and loudly greeting Sam when he spotted Nick beside her. He raised his eyebrows a few times at the synth before throwing an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulling her away to ramble on about how good the defenses were looking. Sam knew a distraction with she saw one. It didn’t help that Hancock kept giving Nick a thumbs up every time he thought she wasn’t looking.

The following day, Trashcan Carla had come into town with a two bulky duffle bags for Nick only. When Sam said she’d take it to him, Carla scoffed, tossing the bags to Deacon before pointing a withered finger at him menacingly. He threw a small bag of caps towards Carla before glancing at Sam with a grin that said he was up to no good. 

“No worries Boss, I’ll take ‘em to Nick.” He said before running off towards the main house.

Sam eyes narrowed at the man leaving before turning towards the trader. 

“I don’t know nothing.” Carla said gruffly. “Specific orders from that synth lover of yours.”

Sam frowned, looking behind her at the main house to see Nick standing in a doorway, waving Deacon inside and watching Sam with a smile. She heart beat a little bit faster as the synth pushed his hat lower on his face and disappeared back inside the house. Something was going on. She knew whatever he was planning wouldn’t hurt her, but she wanted to know what was happening. 

Surely he’d tell her if she asked politely. Nick didn’t keep things from her. 

~~~

Nick was having a really hard time keeping the surprise from Sam.

The morning after she had fallen asleep on his chest, he had gone to each of the members of the Sanctuary Settlement, explaining what Halloween was and how he wanted to have a celebration for Sam. The civilians had readily agreed, happily wanting to repay Sam back for all she had done for them and the settlement. 

Nick had assigned rolls for everyone to play. Cait, MacCready, and Strong would leave to scavenge decorations and costumes from nearby abandoned stores around Diamond City. Piper sent out a message to invite Hancock from Goodneighbor to bring refreshments and friends. Nick, Deacon, and the Minutemen group were in charge of making the costumes with the materials that Trashcan Carla had brought into town. Preston, Curie and a few other settlers were in charge of cooking all the food secretly from inside a small room in a house at the edge of the settlement. When Strong, Cait, and MacCready got back, Strong, Danse and X6 were assigned to be in charge of defense while the party happened. 

Everything was slowly coming together with only minimal cautions of Sam finding out. 

Until the morning of Halloween, roughly 3 hours before the party was supposed to start. 

Nick was lounging on a couch, watching Sam and Hancock play a round of billiards at the pool table in the recreational house. Sam shot, knocking a green stripped ball in the corner hole before stretching up with a laugh. She winked at Hancock as he cursed from across the table before she leaned against the table again. 

“Can Mr. John Hancock reclaim his spot as Commonwealth Pool Champion? The answer-“ Sam said shooting again, knocking the edge a blue stripped ball, watching it roll into a hole. The white ball ricocheted and clocked against the last stripped ball, effectively hitting it into the opposite corner hole.

“-not today!” She laughed, throwing her arms above her head in victory. 

Hancock cursed louder, tossing his pool cue down on the table top. He stomped over towards the small table in front of Nick, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and popping the top off. 

“Maybe the Champ will be up for a rematch in a few days.” He said, pouring a generous amount of alcohol into three glasses. Hancock pushed one towards Nick, who was still sitting on the couch, and grabbed the other two, handing one to Sam who was walking around the pool table towards them. 

“Here’s to the reigning Commonwealth Pool Champion and her handsome sidekick.” John said, clinking glasses with Sam and raising his towards Nick.

“Thanks Hancock,” Nick said, raising his glass.

“Oh I was talking about me.” Hancock joked, throwing his free hand on his chest as he laughed heartily. Sam stifled a laugh as she sipped the whiskey, sitting down next to Nick on the loveseat. She sank against the synth’s side, throwing her legs up over the couch’s arm and splaying across Nick’s lap. She took another sip of whiskey before putting her glass back on the short table.

Nick gave her a smile before quickly downing his own glass and feeling the liquid flow down the tubes in his neck. It did absolutely nothing for his body, but he enjoyed the memories and pleasant phantom feelings drinking alcohol gave him. As he was shallowing the last of the drink, he felt Sam’s hand take the glass from his own. Nick watched Hancock refilling his glass as Sam turned back around, snuggling against Nick’s chest. 

A metal hand came up to hold her head gently to his chest, his left hand reaching to hold her hands, fingers entwining with each other’s. 

“You two ever think about a threesome?” Hancock joked, having downed another glass of whiskey. 

“No.” Nick said.

“Maybe.” Sam said at the same time.

Sam laughed, throwing her head back to see the look of horror on Nick’s face, which made her laugh even harder.

“Well,” Hancock said, pouring a small bit of whiskey in his empty glass; he paused to looked between the glass and the bottle of whiskey before taking the whole bottle. 

“I’ll leave you two love birds to it then. Think about it Nicky, could be a lot of fun.” Hancock said with a laugh, raising the bottle of whiskey in salute as he disappeared out of the room, leaving a laughing Sam and a perplexed Nick on the couch alone. 

As Sam’s laughter died away she nuzzled back into Nick’s chest with a sigh. 

“Nick.” She whispered happily, looking at their entwined hands. 

He responded with a mumbled “hmm” as he rested his chin on the top of her head, letting his eyes fall shut.

There was silence for a second, both just enjoy the closeness of the person they loved. 

“What are you planning?” Sam ask quietly, breaking the silence. 

Nick’s eyes shot open, his body going stiff. Sam pulled away from him with a smirk.

“Ah!” She said, freeing her hand to point a finger at him, leaning in close to watch his glowing eyes closely. 

“So you are planning something!” She said smiling at him, eyes narrowing. 

Nick reached up to loosen the tie around his neck, averting his eyes from the woman on his lap. His processors were firing at rapid speed, making his face sensors heat and his hands twitch. 

Sam shifted, throwing a leg on the other side of his thigh so that she was straddling his lap. She placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up to his shoulders, trailing along his shirt collar. 

Nick’s eyes averted frantically, his hands hovering above Sam’s waist, fighting against pushing her away or pulling her even closer. 

“Well, well, well, Mr. Valentine.” She said in hushed tones, hands now caressing each cheek, one of her thumbs ran over the bottom of his lower lip. “You’re hiding something from me.” Sam gently pulled his face so that Nick had no other choice but to look into her green eyes. 

“Sam,” Nick started, trying to shift from under her, but Sam remained firm, leaning in to trail her nose along his jaw line. 

“That’s Detective Sheffield to you, Mr. Valentine.” She whispered, placing a soft kiss next to his ear. 

Nick groaned, all the sensors inside of him were heightened, waiting for her next move. Coolant pumped through his chest, heating his body. He closed his eyes to try and focus on other things. Sam and Hancock playing pool. Strong punching a Deathclaw in the face. Mama Murphy naked. Anything to distract him from the pretty dame on his lap. 

“What are you hiding?” Sam whispered, accenting each word with a kiss trailing closer and closer to his lips until she was hovering above them. Her hands caressed his neck before she reached up with her right hand to pull off his hat, placing it on her own head. 

“Besides holding the title of Commonwealth Pool Champion, I’m also the second best detective in the wastelands.” She said, smirking at him from under his hat. 

Nick sat still and watched her reach out to completely loosen his tie, pulling the scrap of fabric away from his collar. 

“And who’s the best detective?” he managed to quip, hands finally placing themselves on her lower back, gently pulling her a closer. 

Sam let out a small breathe, hands traveling up Nick’s chest once again until she was touching his broken jaw with just her finger tips, gently dragging her fingers along his jaw up to his ears before cupping his face with her hands. She slowly dropped her head, lips softly touching Nick’s. 

Nick’s eyes fell shut as he focused on the sensors on his lips lighting up with the soft pressure of hers. His hands slowly clawed at her back, pulling her even closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss. Sam was quick to pull away just enough to press kisses on Nick’s cheeks, nose, and forehead, avoiding his wanting lips.

Nick desperately tried to get her to kiss him on his lips again, trying to match her movements but it ended up looking like a dance between lover’s heads. Finally, letting out a moan, he was able to capture her lips with his own, sighing as Sam gently bit his bottom lip affectionately. 

Nick was so occupied with the wonderful kiss he didn’t feel his hands being pulled from behind her and tied together with his neck tie. A sharp tug to fully knot the fabric shook him back to reality. Sam pulled away, standing up from Nick’s lap as Nick looked down at his tied hands resting in his now empty lap. 

“W-what?” he muttered, looking up at the dame with had captured him mind, soul, and now body. 

Sam smirked, leaning back over him and running her hands down his chest, stopping at each button to undo his dress shirt. After freeing the last button, she ran her hands back up his chest, gently parting the fabric before standing back up to tower over the tied synth. 

“You’ve been naughty, haven’t you Mr. Valentine?” She said in a low silky voice, turning around to walk towards a cigarette machine she had purposely put in the house for Nick. She took a fresh pack from the machine, opening the pack and pulling out a single cigarette. Her hips lightly swayed as she made her way back to the robot, tossing the pack of cigarettes on top of the pool table. Sam returned to her place in Nick’s lap, straddling him. 

“Answer me.” She said, a hand gently taking hold of the back of his neck. 

Nick watched the woman in his lap with bright golden eyes and a racing processor. 

“Whatta want me to say Doll?” He replied, trying to think up a quick lie to tell her instead of the truth and spoiling the next day’s surprise party. 

“Tell me you’ve been naughty”. Was all she said, a hand reaching inside to the inner pocket of his trench coat, pulling out his silver lighter. 

Nick swallowed, blinking as he tried pulling his hands out of their ties to no avail. He was effectively trapped for the time being. So now he had to suffer the consequences and try to make a clean escape. 

“I’ve been very naughty.” He said in a low voice, golden eyes piercing Sam’s. She smiled, giving Nick a quick kiss before putting the end of the cigarette between her lips. She flicked the lighter open, drawing the flame close to light the end of her cigarette. The two watched the end burn before Sam flicked the lighter shut, tossing it backwards onto the coffee table. She raised a hand, holding the cigarette between two fingers as she took a drag before holding it away from her face.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the tobacco smoke, biting her bottom lip and holding a look of ecstasy on her face that had the fans in Nick’s chest spinning wildly. He swallowed, gritting his teeth as Sam stretched her neck up, mouth forming a small “o” as she exhaled. Nick ignored the smoke rising above them in swirls, his eyes locked on the beautiful face of his lover. 

“Mr. Valentine,” she said, cocking her head down and looking him square in the eyes. “Are you going to tell when what you’re planning? Or am I going to have to draw it out of you?” She said leaning in close and brushing her lips over his. 

Nick closed his eyes, fighting hard against ending this whole thing by telling the truth. 

“You won’t get a word out of me.” He said with a playful smirk. 

Sam didn’t say anything, she just took another drag of the cigarette, her other hand cradling Nick’s face, her thumb running under his bottom lip again, drawing his mouth to open slightly. Sam leaned forward, slowly blowing the smoke she was holding in her mouth into Nick’s. 

Nick sucked the smoke in, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The smoke swirled through his artificial throat and lungs, some drifting through the cracks in his neck. 

“Tell me Valentine.” A whisper came next to his ear, the caressing hand sliding around to hold the back of his neck. 

Nick opened his eyes as he exhaled all the smoke left in his chest, and when all of it was exhaled he turned his head to the side, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s ear. 

“Make me.” He whispered back.


	2. The Interrogation (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor Sam Sheffield attempts to interrogate synth detective Nick Valentine when she knows he is keeping secrets from her. The interrogation doesn't go exactly according to plan.  
> (MATURE CONTENT!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I REPEAT - MATURE CONTENT! THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

“You won’t get a word out of me.” Nick Valentine said with a playful smirk, staring up at the dame straddling his lap. 

Sam Sheffield didn’t say anything, she just took another drag of her cigarette, her other hand cradling Nick’s face, her thumb running under his bottom lip again, drawing his mouth to open slightly. Sam leaned forward, slowly blowing the smoke she was holding in her mouth into Nick’s.

Nick sucked the smoke in, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The smoke swirled through his artificial throat and lungs, some drifting through the cracks in his neck.

“Tell me Valentine.” A whisper came next to his ear, the caressing hand sliding around to hold the back of his neck.

Nick opened his eyes as he exhaled all the smoke left in his chest, and when all of it was exhaled he turned his head to the side, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s ear.

“Make me.” He whispered back.

The hand on the back of his neck tightened as she bit down on his synthetic ear, making him moan as the working sensors flared, transmitting a mix of pain and pleasure throughout his entire body. He let out a heavy breath, eyes clenched shut as Sam’s tongue replaced her teeth, soothing his ear with small licks. She continued to stroke the back of his neck with her other hand, slowly caressing her way back to his chest. Sam pressed kisses along the side of Nick’s head, mindful of the gaping hole that ran up the side of his face. 

When she had reached where his collar bone would be she leaned back, looking down at the synth with heavy lidded eyes. She took Nick’s detective hat off of her head, placing it on top of a lamp shade on the nearby side table. 

She quickly went back to kissing the synth, leaning away to moan when his hands moved right under her hot core, pressed tightly between their two bodies. She caught her bottom lip with her teeth, eyes falling shut, head thrown back as she clawed her hands down his chest, grinding against the tied hands in the middle of his lap. 

Nick groaned, tied hands rubbing against Sam’s jean covered core. He entwined his fingers, pointing his knuckles up so that each time she ground against him she was rubbing against his firm knuckles. Sam bit back a moan, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

The coolant in his body began pumping through his processor at rapid speeds, the fans in his chest spinning wildly to try and cool his heating body as he watched the woman withering on top of him. 

Sam’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier, each thrust pushing her closer to an edge. Her nails were digging into the fabric of Nick’s shirt, and she let her head dip so that her forehead pressed against Nick’s as she let out a long moan. 

She pulled away just long enough to unbutton her flannel over-shirt, letting the shirt slip off her shoulders and fall to the ground behind her. She grabbed the edge of her short sleeve black t-shirt underneath and yanked it above her head, leaving her in a plain black bra. Nick’s hands twitched, wanting to be untied so he could be the one to unclasp the bra instead of Sam, but she did it herself, shivering as the cold air came in contact with her bare breasts. 

“Nick.” She hissed before biting her lip, head falling against his left shoulder, lips pressing a hard kiss against his neck. 

Nick’s response was to shift quickly, knocking Sam to his side so that she was laying on her back on the coach. Nick was quick to climb on top of her, his tied hands making it awkward at first until he managed to place a forearm on either side of her head, his upper weight being held up so that he wasn’t crushing Sam beneath him. 

Sam immediately wrapped her legs around Nick’s waist, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down into another heated kiss. The two stayed in that position for a moment, lips pressed tight against the other’s, tongues mingling together in Nick’s mouth. 

Nick could feel Sam’s chest rise and fall underneath him, her breathing hot and heavy. Although Nick didn’t need oxygen, he knew Sam did, and they had been lip locked for a rather long time. Nick slowly pulled away from the kiss with a pop, hearing Sam’s quick intake of air as her head fell back against the couch cushion. She smiled, eyes still closed, as Nick trailed kisses along her jaw.

The synth detective found immense pleasure in watching Sam in the throes of passion. And while he was built before the Institute had worked on making synth’s atomically correct, meaning he lacked the proper bits and pieces for traditional love making, Nick was a more than gracious lover in many alternative ways. And he wanted to remind Sam of those ways right now. 

“Untie my hands,” Nick said gruffly, pressing his mouth against her neck, biting gently. 

Sam moaned underneath him, legs wrapping tighter around his waist, pulling his hips down so that they were pressed completely together. 

“Oh Nick, I need you.” She moaned, eyes squeezed shut and nails digging into his back panels. 

“Untie my hands.” He said again, trailing kisses down her chest, nuzzling the flat space between her breasts before kissing his way over towards her left nipple, lips hovering above the bud. 

“I want to make love to you Sam.” He whispered, lips pressing a tiny kiss on her breast. 

Sam loved when he talked to her so romantically and moaned as she pushed him away, making him sit back on the coach with a dazed look on his face. Sam quickly reached down to tug at the knot that tied his hands together. 

“Please, Nick. I need you.” She said huskily, yanking away the fabric that had tied his wrists, tossing it behind her head. She quickly grabbed his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and helping him free his arms from the fabric, throwing the shirt to the ground before lunging forward, catching the synth’s mouth and pulling him back down on top of her. 

Nick happily moaned against her mouth in response, hands trailing down from her shoulders to the curve of her breasts. Sam whimpered, forcing her tongue inside his mouth and proceeded to fight his own tongue for dominance. 

Sam’s hands stroked Nick’s bare back, put pressure on his artificial nerves, sending transmitters of pleasure out across his entire body. The cooling fans in his chest almost stopped spinning as she dragged her nails up his back while moaning his name against his lips.

The synth’s lips made their way down to Sam’s bare breasts, nuzzling them with his nose as his hands gently massaged them. Nick took her left nipple in his mouth, softly tugging on the bud with his teeth. Sam’s moaned filled the room as Nick lavished her breast with his hands and tongue, after spending a minute loving on her left breast, he moved to her right, repeating the same actions. 

“Nick, please” Sam finally moaning, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. 

Nick pulled away to lean back, glowing eyes dimming slightly as the woman underneath him bit her bottom lip, staring at him with big doe eyes as he slowly pulled the edge of her jeans down the length of her legs, taking his time to let his hands brush against bare skin. 

“God, the things you do to me Nick.” She whispered breathlessly, hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

“The things I’m going to do to you.” He replied, pressing kisses into her hand that cradled his face. 

Sam laughed, leaning forward to meet Nick in a kiss. He was quick to leave her lips, pecking kisses down her throat and over her breasts, pressing a kiss on each breast before continuing farther down to her naval, his hands following his mouth, caressing her sides. 

The cold metal of his right hand tickled her side and she squirmed underneath the synth before gasping quietly as he reached the edge of her underwear. 

Nick didn’t hesitate to pull the small garment down her thighs, continuing his pattern of placing kisses over every inch of bare skin he could. 

He could spend hours doing just this. Kissing and licking and touching the lovely lady in front of him. They had only made love a handful of times since confessing their love for one another; privacy was a rare thing in the Sanctuary settlement. But the number of times Nick was allowed to touch her like this left him eager and wanting for more each time. 

With her under garments out of the way, Nick made his way back up her legs, kissing and caressing. Sam moaned, reaching down to hold his head as he placed kissing on the inside of her thighs, hands slowly spreading her open. He looked up at her, golden eyes blinking quickly as he watched her breathing heavily, biting her bottom lip at him while nodding, letting him continue. 

He smiled up at her as his good hand moved towards her core, fingers warming up as the stroked the bare skin of her thighs. 

Nick brought his head down between her legs and pressed his mouth against her mound, giving her sex a quick kiss before sticking his tongue out to lick her. His dry tongue was coated in her juice as he slowly licked her slit, stopping to twirl his tongue around her clitoris. Sam was shaking beneath him, the tension in her body visible. Nick gently grasped her thighs, spreading her out more for him to devour her. Her left leg lifted up so that it was resting on his right shoulder, allowing him to raise his good left hand to gently slide one finger inside of her as he licked her. 

Sam moaned, body tightening around his digit before she slowly started to relax around him, letting him lazily draw his finger out of her before pushing it back in, gradually building a slow rhythm. 

“Fuck Nick!” Sam cried out, thrusting up into him as his tongue circled around her clit a bit harder. “I’m so close.” She whimpered, panting heavily. 

He left out a heavy breath of air against her as his finger quickly pushed inside her, curling and stroking her in all the right spots.

“Oh fuck Nick! I’m ah-“ Sam cried out, words dying from her lips as she reached her peak. The tighten coil inside her body releasing in waves of pleasure throughout her entire being.

Nick felt her body tighten around his fingers, a deep guttural moan escaping from her lips. Her eyes were squeeze shut, one hand digging into the couch and the other clenching on to Nick’s shoulder. 

He watched her face as she rode her high, sharp intakes of breath as she withered underneath him. A look of pure ecstasy on her face before she went completely limp, head lolling back against the couch cushion. 

Waiting a moment for Sam to catch her breath, Nick slowly withdrew his finger, making Sam whimper at the loss of him, slowly blinking her eyes open. He raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices off of them as Sam’s hand reached out to caress the side of his head. She bit her lip and moaned again, heavy lidded eyes locked with his glowing golden ones. 

Nick pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, staring down at the beautiful woman before him. He gave her a soft smile before reaching down to slide her underwear back up her legs, covering her modesty once again. She lifted her hips, letting Nick’s hands pull the fabric around her waist. 

He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing up and walking over to the pool table across the room and picking up the pack of cigarettes she had tossed onto it awhile back. Once he had the cigarettes, he walked back over to the couch, reaching down to put the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table next to the small silver lighter before he leaned over Sam, shifting her up and sliding his arms under her body. Nick gently fell on the couch next to Sam, pulling her so that she was tucked against his side, half on top of him. 

She melted into his form, leg tangling with his and hands caressing his chest plates, fingers trailing the edge where one plate met the other. 

She sighed as she snuggled against his chest. Her hand drifted down Nick’s stomach, touching the silver belt buckle that was holding his pants around his hips. She played with the buckle before her hand continued caressing his leg, trailing the inner area of his right thigh with her finger tips. 

Sam could feel her eyes growing heavier, her head falling back down against Nick’s shoulder every time she tried to lift her head up to kiss him. She huffed, but grew content with placing sweet kisses on the area of his neck she could reach. 

Nick’s left arm, the one covered in synthetic skin, was wrapped tight around her back, holding her close to his warm body. His metal right hand was gently caressing her face, his cold metallic knuckles smoothly gliding along her jaw. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you off.” Sam mumbled into Nick’s chest, pressing a kiss against the cracking panel over where his heart would be. 

Nick chuckled, the fingers on his metal hand brushing through the short hair on the side of her head. He then reached down to take her wandering hand in his and pulled it up to his mouth.

“I get off getting you off.” He said quietly, kissing her palm gently. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Sam asked before she yawned, nuzzling into Nick’s neck. 

“You stole the words right outta my mouth.” Nick replied, smiling at the ceiling as he held Sam’s hand against his chest. His mind drifted to focus on the rise and fall of Sam’s torso as her breathing regulated out next to him, slowly falling asleep at his side. 

He closed his eyes and pretended he was a normal man, with a normal heart and a normal girlfriend. And in that moment it seemed his dreams were almost true.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions throw Female Sole Survivor Sam Sheffield a Halloween party. In this chapter all their planning comes to fruition.

Nick watched the smoke drift up to the ceiling of the recreational house. The cigarette between his lips was near the end of its use, the orange flame puckering up as he inhaled on it one last time. He crushed it into an ashtray on the table nearby before bringing his hand back to his chest, gently touching the human hand that lay where his heart would be. 

Sam yawned, nuzzling the skin around the hole in his neck. She shifted so that her leg was entwined with his, her arm that lay on his chest moving to his waist, tighten her hold on him. 

The mock interrogation had gone exceedingly well for Nick Valentine. 

After Sam had straddled his lap and demanded answers to the secret he had been keeping from her, Nick had thought he might cave in and spoil the surprise party. But he managed to save the surprise with his smooth talk and steady hands, capturing Sam’s attention with other things instead of the little secret. 

His internal clock told him it was close to 5 P.M and he thought he’d let Sam sleep a bit longer while he rallied the people of Sanctuary Hills together in preparation for the party.

Carefully prying himself from Sam’s grasp, he gently placed her arm back on the couch, looking over her sleeping body for a moment with a smile. Nick crept away from the sofa, picking his shirt up from where it had been tossed on the coffee table. He slipped his arms into the fabric, pulling it close to button it up. He tightened his belt and quietly smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants. Halfway across the floor Nick stopped abruptly, silently turning around and walking over to pick his trench coat up from where it was tossed over the back of a chair. He quietly approached Sam, gently covering her with his coat. She didn’t wake up, but shifted and mumbled his name before falling still again. As quietly as he could he stepped towards the door after grabbing his hat from where it had been placed on top of the lamp shade. 

Outside he adjusted his hat and started towards the communal campfire where most of the settlers had gathered and were passing out costumes. Behind the group, Strong had Curie on his shoulder as she hung the final pumpkin streamers along the siding of the large shack. Piper and Preston were carrying large plates of food to a table covered in an off-white tattered table cloth. 

“Alright everybody.” He said as he reached the group. They all paused to listen to the synth. 

“You’ve all done a wonderful job with the set up. I’m sure Sam will have a great time.”

“Like she was having a great time with you in the rec house earlier?” Deacon called out from the back of the group, inciting a few laughs, snickers, and even a high-five from Hancock. 

“Stuff it Deacon.” Nick grumbled, wishing for a smoke. “Let’s get everything ready for when she wakes up.” 

~~~

Dogmeat’s barking woke Sam up 30 minutes later. She stretched out on the couch, hands gripping the trench coat blanket on top of her. She smiled, thanking Nick in her head before looking around the room for the synth, but he wasn’t there. Sam sat up, stretching her back again, arms high above her head. She blinked before standing, swaying with sleepiness. Rubbing her eyes gently, she quickly grabbed her flannel over-shirt and pants from the coffee table and dressed herself. When she was finishing pulling her shoes on, Dogmeat’s bark made her turn her head towards the doorway. Maybe Deacon and MacCready had tried to put their makeshift dog power armor on him again. 

Sam chuckled under her breathe and she walked outside into the setting sunlight. 

She gasped when she saw the decorated street and the settlers that yelled greetings when they saw her. 

The large half open shack that stood next to the communal campfire had dozens of orange and black streamers wrapped around its base pillars. Pictures of pumpkins were hung from the roof of the shack. Small gourds that had been carved to mimic jack-o-lanterns were propped up on chairs next to the shack. Piper, wearing a white sheet in a toga fashion with angel wings made from wire and thin white cloth, stood next to the campfire with Curie, who was dressed as a cat with a painted nose and whiskers. Dogmeat, who had been sitting at Curie’s feet had spotted Sam and ran as fast as he legs could carry him in his mini deathclaw costume, long black tail flopping behind him. 

Sam laughed taking a few steps closer towards the communal campfire when she passed a large metal trashcan. Suddenly a scream right next to Sam made her jump and grab her chest as Deacon jumped from inside the can, the tin lid tied to his head. 

Sam jumped back, nearly doubling over in laughter as Deacon quickly hid back inside the can, waddling over to the fire, Dogmeat circling around him barking playfully.

Laughing hysterically, Sam managed to make it to the campfire where Codsworth, with a bowler hat duct taped to the top of his head and a crudely drawn monocle and mustache, greeted her. 

“Happy Halloween Ma’am!” he said, hovering away to assist the other settlers who were carrying the last plates of food to the tables underneath the shack. 

Sam looked around at the decorated street and the dressed up citizens. 

Danse was near a look out post but turned to catch her eye. He had traded his normal power armor for an old hazmat suit and painted it to look like an old NASA astronaut.

Next to Danse was Preston, wearing the Minutemen General Outfit. The two smiled and waved at Sam.

Cait, decked out in full Viking gear, looking like a true highlander with war paint on her face and the Grognak axe strapped to her back, was sitting in a chair near the fire, petting Dogmeat.

Maccready, dressed as a cowboy, complete with a lasso, grinned as he kicked at Deacon who had waddled in his trashcan costume to the table of food, a hand reaching from inside the can to grab blindly for a piece of mutfruit. 

Sam couldn’t help but crack up again as X6 appeared next to her in her Vault 111 suit. He had one of Deacon’s wigs on that almost matched Sam’s short mop top of a hair due. He gave a straight face as he greeted her with a “happy Halloween”, before walking over to Codsworth and Curie. 

“Human look at Strong’s costume!” Strong’s voice came from behind Sam. She turned and looked at the super mutant dressed in a Shakespearean neck ruffle and clothing that had to have been torn to fit him. In one hand he was holding what looked like a human skull and in the other a small dagger. 

“You look great Strong!” Sam said laughing. “But who are you?”

“Silly Human. Strong is Hamlet!” he said, shaking his dagger at Sam. 

“Of course! You make a great Hamlet, Strong!” Sam laughed, standing on her toes to give the Shakespearean Super Mutant a hug. 

“Hold it right there Toots.” Hancock’s voice called out as Sam pulled away from Strong. 

Sam nearly fell to her knees with laughter as she looked over to see Hancock dressed up in an old police officers uniform. The pants had been cut to mid-thigh height and underneath John was wearing fishnet stocking and a pair of black high heels. He was twirling a pair of handcuffs on his finger. He pushed up his mirror sunglasses, probably borrowed from Deacon, as he stepped closer to Sam, patting the police baton on his hip. 

“What seems to be the problem Officer?” Sam managed to say between laughter. 

“That’s Sexy Officer Hancock to you! And this here, Ma’am, is a party zone. Meaning you gotta have a costume.” Hancock said, stepping into a wide stance in front of Sam. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to take you down to the station to talk to the Boss Man.” Hancock joked, turning Sam around and pulling her hands behind her back. She played along as Hancock walked her over the yellow house that she made her main home. 

As Hancock pushed her inside the house she was met by a Nick Valentine, lighting a cigarette and dressed up as the Silver Shroud. His normal brown trench coat was replaced with the iconic black coat and grey scarf, covering up the gaping holes in his neck. His glowing golden eyes peeking out at her from underneath the long black hat with grey trim. 

Nick puffed on his cigarette, giving Sam a closed lip smile as he stepped closer to her. 

Sam felt her bottom lip quiver and she was filled with love for the synth. She immediately wrapped her arms around Nick’s waist, her head resting against his chest as she held him close. 

“This was the secret.” Sam stated, letting a tear fall down her cheek. 

“I know it’s not like it used to be. But we tried our best and I think-“ Nick was cut off with Sam’s lips capturing his. She kissed him deeply, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him as close as she could. The hand that held his cigarette dangled away from them but Nick’s metal hand reached down to hold onto Sam’s waist, holding her close and he tilted his head in the kiss, sucking on her top lip. 

Sam slowly pulled away, giving Nick another quick peck before pulling away to get another look at the synth detective.

“You hate the Silver Shroud though!” She laughed, running a hand down the lapel of the black coat. 

“The Silver Shroud is very persuasive when he has faithful partner, the Mistress of Mystery, at his side.” Nick said in a deep voice, gesturing towards the Mistress of Mystery costume laying across the back of a desk chair nearby. 

“Oh Nick,” she whispered, wiping away a falling tear on her cheek. Nick quickly reached out to pull her into another hug, holding her close and kissing the side of her head. 

“Hey Shroud,” Hancock said from the doorway. “You and the Mistress better suit up, cause we got a party to attended.” He said with a laugh as he closed the door behind him  
.  
“You heard the good citizen.” Nick said gently pulling away and taking Sam’s hand. “This settlement is in need of justice! Justice only the Silver Shroud and his lovely side-kick can bring!” 

Sam laughed, kissing the synth on his lips before grabbing the companion costume and pulling Nick into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. 

~~~

“Saaam!” a voice yelled, distracting Sam from where she was sitting at the picnic table, eating a piece of Mirelurk cake. She turned to watch Hancock and MacCready rolling Deacon, who was trapped in the tipped over trash can, down the street of Sanctuary Hills. 

With a laugh Sam turned back around to continue listening to Curie on her right, who was rambling about the idea of cross pollinating vegetables to make hybrid crops. Across from her Cait and Piper were having a heated discussion about how women needed to break out of traditional care-giver roles and get out to explore job opportunities. Strong was finishing his third helping of Radstag ribs and Codsworth happily piled Strong’s plate with more food, getting a pleased grunt from the super mutant in response. 

X6 was standing stiffly next to the campfire, the flames casting shadows on his messy wig and the vault outfit. Danse was sitting in a chair next to him, astronaut helmet on the ground by his feet as he roasted iguana on a stick over the fire. Preston was at the edge of the communal shack, leading a game of charades with the Minutemen group, all laughing as Sturges gave a spot on impersonation of Mama Murphy fighting a Yao Guai. 

Sam smiled as she watched all of her friends enjoying the evening, thoughts of the dangerous post-apocalyptic world around them out of their minds for the time being. The night sky was full of stars and everything seemed peacefully content and blissful. A large jukebox Sam had restored sat in the corner of the shack was playing “Easy Living” by Billie Holiday. Sam wished they could have more evenings like this one. 

Dogmeat gave a soft bark from his place by Sam’s feet, making her look over towards the silhouette of Nick walking towards her. As Nick closed the distance between himself and Sam he reached a hand out. Sam smiled, gently taking his metal hand and letting herself be pulled up and taken into Nick’s arms. 

He pulled them over closer to the jukebox so they could clearly hear the song. Slowly they moved together in a dance, Sam pressed close against Nick, foreheads touching as Nick had one arm around Sam’s waist and the other holding her right hand in his left against his chest where his heart would be. The two swayed gently, breathes matching as the environment around them melted away so it was just the two of them in lock step. 

“Thank you Nick.” Sam whispered, tilting her head to press a kiss on Nick’s cheek. He smiled as she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Nick’s arms slid around Sam's waist, holding her close. 

“I hope you didn’t mind us being The Shroud and the Mistress of Mystery.” He replied quietly, lips ghosting over her ear. “I didn’t want it to bring up any bad memories of your last Halloween.” 

“Oh Nick.” Sam said lovingly, burying her face into his scarf covered neck. 

The couple swayed in silence for a moment as the song changed on the jukebox. 

Eventually Sam pulled away enough to look Nick in his golden eyes, smiling at him with teary eyes. 

“You’ve given me so much.” She said softly, leaning back in to nuzzle her nose along his jaw line. “How could I even begin to thank you?” she asked, pressing gentle kisses against his synthetic skin. 

There was a brief pause of silence before- 

“The Silver Shroud needs no payment for his deeds. He lives for righteous justice and-“ Nick’s impersonation was cut off with Sam’s deep kiss. The arms around his neck tightened and she melted against him as Nick’s eyes fell shut. 

“Get a room!” Deacon yelled from inside the trash can as Hancock and MacCready rolled him the other way back up the street. 

“Hancock’ll arrest you two for lewd acts of misconduct if you keep that up!” MacCready joked, kicking harder the trash can. 

“But I only have one pair of handcuffs!” Hancock replied, staggering when his high heel got caught on a rock. 

Sam and Nick laughed, still holding onto each other as they watched the boys play. They stayed in each other’s arms, slow dancing to the music from the jukebox until most of the settlers had turned in for the night, giving their ‘goodnight’s and ‘happy Halloween’s as they left. 

When the campfire had all but died out and Codsworth had begun extinguishing the candles on the table, Nick and Sam turned the jukebox off and walked hand in hand to the yellow house in the center of Sanctuary Hills. 

Gently closing the bedroom door, Sam took the lapels of Nick’s Shroud costume, pulling him close to her. 

“Thank you for tonight.” She said smiling up at him. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since I’ve woken up.” Sam’s smile slowly faltered, sliding into a frown. 

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, his good hand lifting up to caress her cheek. 

Sam closed her eyes as she sighed before looking back up at Nick. 

“I still haven’t found Shaun.” She whispered sadly.

“We will find him though. We’re close.” Nick replied, his metal hand joining his other so he was cupping Sam’s face. “I promise.” He said, kissing her lips gently. 

“And The Silver Shroud always makes good on his promises!” Nick joked in a deep Shroud voice, pulling Sam into a hug as she laughed. 

“I can’t believe you dress up as the Shroud. For me.” She laughed squeezing Nick before pulling away but still staying in his arms. 

Nick smiled, the fans in his chest spinning fast. 

“Because I love you.” He said, watching Sam’s face. 

Since the time they had first admitted their love, they had only said the phrase a handful of time. Both knew the other loved them, but they thought actions spoke louder than words. A long hug or a kiss on the cheek said ‘I love you’ just as well as the actual words. 

But Nick wanted her to know, to really hear it tonight when she needed it the most. 

And Sam appreciated it, giving the synth a smile so full of love he felt like his coolant tubes would burst. 

“I love you too Nick.” She said, leaning up to capture his lips with her own, arms pushing the black trench coat off his shoulders. 

“I think Hancock left those handcuffs on the picnic table.” She mumbled against his lips. 

“I’ll be right back.” Was his only reply.


End file.
